Dolor y perdón
by sakuxsyao
Summary: ella cuenta la triste historia de su vida... y recuerda que una vez tuvo un novio y una mejor amiga... que confió en ambos... y ellos le clavaron un puñal por la espalda... es difícil perdonar a alguien que te ha lastimado tanto... ¿podrá ella perdonarlo?


Ninguno de los personajes de SCC son míos (para mi desgracia)

Dolor y perdón

Ya han pasado varios meses desde que mi vida dio un giro de 180º, antes yo era feliz… tenía un buen novio, que decía quererme y tenía una mejor amiga… pero todo cambió una tarde de diciembre… en la que una amiga me advirtió que no me dejara engañar por las apariencias… no entendí a que se refería… por eso ignoré su consejo, y ese fue mi mayor error, ya que confiaba ciegamente en ambos y nunca pensé que serían capaces de engañarme… pero… lo hicieron, me lastimaron… traicionaron mi confianza, ¿Cómo me enteré de la verdad? Por medio de un mensaje de texto que decía "tu novio te engaña con tu mejor amiga" al principio creí que era una broma pesada… pero no lo era… un día los encontré a ambos hablar, no me pareció extraño ya que eran amigos… pero una frase dicha por mi supuesta "mejor amiga" me rompió el corazón…

- ¿Cuándo la dejas? Sabes bien que me quieres a mí.

- No la quiero lastimar.

- Pero Syao, déjala, así podrás ser solo mío. (besándolo)

Mi mundo se rompió en mil pedazos… me tapé la boca para opacar un grito de dolor y salí corriendo de ese lugar… me preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo Tomoyo hacerme esto? Seguí corriendo y llegué a mi casa, mi hermano se preocupó mucho al verme tan mal… mi padre me preguntó que ocurría pero yo no podía decir nada… ya demasiado daño me hicieron… al día siguiente me los encontré a ambos en el colegio… Tomoyo me daba una sonrisa muy falsa ¿cuándo cambió tanto? Y Syaoran me sonrió con lo que yo creía que era amor…

- Hola mi amor (me dijo el muy doble cara)

- Terminamos. (le dije lo más fríamente que pude)

Palideció ante lo que le dije, vi a la perra de mi "mejor amiga" que tenía la boca abierta, y sonreí con amargura.

- ¿Me creen estúpida? ¿Creyeron que nunca me enteraría de la verdad?

- ¿De que verdad? (preguntó Tomoyo con la voz temblorosa)

- Ustedes dos me engañaron… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Yo confiaba ciegamente en ustedes dos… ¡malditos sean! Jamás los perdonaré. (al terminar de decir esas palabras salí corriendo)

Pero no todo terminó allí… tuvieron la cobardía de negar lo suyo… hasta que yo los enfrenté.

- Yo los vi besarse, lo que no entiendo es por que lo niegan, ¿a caso no se quieren tanto? Son unos hipócritas.

- Sakura yo…

- No me vuelvas a decir por mi nombre Li, ¿Por qué no me dijeron la verdad? Yo lo hubiera entendido… aunque te amaba… yo hubiera querido verte feliz…

- Ya basta de estas tonterías. (dijo cruelmente Tomoyo) Vamos amor, dejemos a esta tonta, que nos hace perder el tiempo.

Si… esa chica antes era mi mejor amiga… mi casi hermana… la conocía desde los 5 años… éramos inseparables, pero las cosas cambian.

Eso paso hace 8 años… cuándo yo tenía 15… Syaoran tenía 17 y Tomoyo 16…

Sufrí mucho… ambos me partieron el corazón… pero ahora ya lo superé… soy una famosa chef, tengo mi propio restaurante, soy muy feliz a pesar de no tener novio, ya que no me volví a enamorar… lo último que supe de Syaoran y Tomoyo es que siguen juntos, la verdad… a pesar del dolor que me hicieron pasar… yo los perdoné, mi corazón no les guarda rencor.

- Señorita Sakura hay alguien que pide que usted lo atienda.

- Voy enseguida Mei.

Los años han producido cambios en mí, deje de ser la chica soñadora que era antes… ahora tengo el cabello muy largo… y la sonrisa de mi rostro ya no es la misma…

Salgo y me sorprendo al ver a…

- Hola Sakura…

- Li…(fruncí mi seño) bienvenido al restaurante los Coco's ¿en que lo puedo ayudar? (dije sin mirarlo a los ojos)

- Sakura… siéntate por favor… tenemos que hablar.

- Si no va a pedir nada, le pido que se retire. (dije con tono frío)

- MALDICIÓN SAKURA, SIÉNTATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ.

- Largo…

- Perdón… me pusiste…

- Lárgate de mi restaurante en este mismo instante.

- Sakura…

- ¡Que te largues! (dije mirándolo con rabia)

- Yo no me voy hasta que escuches lo que vengo a decirte.

- Yo no tengo nada que oír de ti.

- Si, si tienes.

Respiré profundamente, dándome cuenta de que el no se iría hasta que lo escuchará.

- Te escucho. (dije secamente)

- ¿Podemos hablar en un lugar mas tranquilo?

- Bueno. Mei, ven un rato por favor.

- Si Sakura, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Podes atender el restaurante por unos minutos?

- Claro Sakura.

- Gracias. (sonriéndole) Vamos Li.

- Vamos.

Lo llevé a mi estudio y me senté en una silla.

- ¿De que me quieres hablar? (dije mirándolo)

- Quiero pedirte perdón…

- Ya pasó Li, yo no les guardo rencor…

- Fui un tonto…

- Ya Li, si ya terminaste tengo que atender a mis clientes…

- Nunca deje de amarte Sakura.

Lo miré sorprendida… y luego solté una sonora carcajada.

- Jajaja, ¿crees que yo te creeré esa patraña?

- Es en serio Sakura… lo de Tomoyo fue un error.

Volví a reír pero ahora nostálgicamente.

- Lo hubieras pensado antes de lastimarme tanto.

- En verdad lo siento…

- No te creó. (mirándolo a los ojos) ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

- Yo… yo me sentía solo… tu prestabas más atención a tus estudios que a mí…

- Que egoísta eres.

- Lo sé… fui muy egoísta… pero… Tomoyo estaba rara… me sedujo… y yo caí en su trampa…

- Que débil fuiste. Que mucho me amabas que caíste tan fácilmente. (dije irónicamente)

- Sakura, yo estaba confundido… lo lamento tanto…

Vi que de sus ojos caían lágrimas… ¿me estaría diciendo la verdad?

- Dime algo… ¿sigues con Tomoyo?

- No… terminé hace una semana con ella.

- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque me canse de estar con una mujer tan malvada… que me utilizó con el fin de vengarse de ti… y yo me di cuenta muy tarde de eso.

- ¿vengarse de mí?

- Si… ella tenía celos al igual que yo…

- ¿Celos de que?

- De tu amistad con Eriol…

- ¿¡Eriol? ¿es una broma?

- No… ella creía que ambos se gustaban...

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo nunca saldría con su ex novio, ni muerta. Yo si soy fiel. (dije hiriéndo su orgullo)

- Si… lo lamento…

- Mira… Eriol y yo seguimos siendo amigos, ahora el esta casado con una mujer fantástica, su nombre es Nakuru, ambos no podrían estar mas felices.

- Me alegro por el…

- Yo no salgo con nadie… nunca me repuse de tu traición (apretando mis puños)

- Fui un tonto… perdóname…

- Ya te lo dije, ya te perdoné.

- Sakura… ¿podemos ser amigos?

- No Syaoran, demasiado me haz lastimado y no quiero arriesgarme de nuevo.

- Te entiendo… solo recuerda que te amo… siempre lo hice… créeme que no hay un día en el que no me lamente el haberte perdido. (parándose y abriendo la puerta) gracias por atenderme.

- Adiós Li.

- Adiós mi cerezo…

Así pasaron los años… me enteré que Tomoyo se había casado con un hombre rico, ella siempre tan interesada… desde niña era así…

Syaoran… siguió buscándome… pero ahora con el fin de invitarme a salir… pasó un año hasta que yo le acepté una cita… salimos muchas veces… y al final el amor triunfó… lo perdoné completamente y me casé con él, tenemos un niño y esperamos a nuestra primera niña… estamos caminando por el parque tomados de la mano mientas nuestro niño va delante de nosotros riendo al ver a los pájaros volar… ambos sonreímos hasta que yo chocó con alguien.

- Lo siento. (dije yo)

- Kinomoto… tanto tiempo. (miré a la mujer… que a pesar de tener a penas 27 años parecía una mujer de 40, con muchas arrugas en su cara, sus ojos cansados y varios cabellos con canas)

- ¿Daudouji? (dije sorprendida)

- Veo que me reconoces todavía… hola Li.

- Hola. (dijo mi esposo con desprecio)

- Veo que volvieron. (dijo con rabia en su voz)

- Si, Daudouji, tu plan fracasó. (le dijo Syaoran cruelmente)

- Syao… no seas así.

- Deja de ser tan mosquita muerta Kinomoto, yo estoy así por tu culpa… te odio por lo que me hiciste…

- Para tu información… yo no te aleje de Eriol, tú terminaste con el. (ella guardo silencio) el y yo somos amigos, y me alegra decirte que esta felizmente casado con una mujer maravillosa… (dije sonriendo al recordar a mi amigo)

- ¿Se casó? (preguntó dolida)

- Si, se casó hace 5 años y tiene dos hermosas hijas.

- Pero tú me lo quitaste… (dijo con rencor)

- No… yo no soy como tú. (ella me miró con fastidio) yo te consolé por horas… te dí mi apoyo… y tu me clavaste el puñal por la espalda… vaya amiga que resultaste ser.

- Pero tú le coqueteabas…

- No… eso jamás sucedió… el me quiere como una hermana y yo a el como a un hermano, es mi mejor amigo… el si es un verdadero amigo, me alegra que le hayas cortado… ahora el es mucho más feliz.

- No sabes lo que dices… (dijo con furia)

- Si lo sé, perdiste a un gran hombre… y me quisiste herir a mí… tu "mejor amiga" la que estuvo para ti en todo momento… pero te diré algo… no te guardo rencor… ahora si me disculpas ya me voy. ¿Vamos mi vida? (pregunté dulcemente a mi esposo)

- Si mi princesa. (besándome) adiós. (dijo con odio)

- Adiós… Sakura…

Y esa fue la última vez que la ví… me enteré que su esposo la abandonó… dejándola en la calle sin nada… algunas veces me parece verla… pero se que no es posible… ya que ella a muerto hace unos meses de una enfermedad cuyo nombre no recuerdo muy bien… su muerte no me afectó… pero últimamente me he puesto a pensar en ella… su egoísmo y maldad la arrastraron a ese lugar sin regreso… a ese sitio donde solo hay oscuridad… todo por un malentendido… por la venganza y el rencor que se apoderaron de su corazón… pero a pesar de todo… yo la perdono.

N/a: Bueno… está historia me paso a mí… (la gran mayoría) yo tenía un novio al que quería mucho… y mi mejor amiga se metió con el… y al final terminé con mi novio… y mi amistad con ella se terminó luego de 12 años de amistad… yo la perdono… pero lo que me hizo me dolió… ella creyó que yo andaba tras su ex novio (ella le terminó) pero nada que ver… el es mi mejor amigo… y lo triste es que ni la relación con mi ex funcionó… ella solo lo utilizó y ahora el me persigue pero yo con el no vuelvo ni loca, ya que el es un desgraciado, no como Syao que si lo lamentó, bueno chicas y chicos esperó que les guste esta historia… a mi personalmente me encantó… ¡que linda es la inspiración divina! Jajajaja bueno, chicas ¡las quiero mucho! Y si chicos llegan a leer esto… ¡también los quiero! Jajaja, bueno cuídense. :)


End file.
